minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.5/build 10
This Beta continues to add features from Update Aquatic phase 2, and is released in the Update 1.5 series with internal game version 1.5.0.10. Fixes *Fixed several of the top crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when placing Sea Turtle Eggs into the inventory. *Entities no longer become invisible based on the position of the observing player. *Improved performance around Ocean Monuments on Android devices. *Players will no longer gradually drift up or down when swimming straight ahead. *Fixed some Update Aquatic sound effects not playing on low memory devices. *Flowing water now angles properly when flowing down. *Flowing water touching Stairs that contains a water source no longer causes water to flow from the solid face of the Stairs. *Fixed rendering issues with flowing Water and flowing Lava. *Lava will now render when the player's perspective is right below the surface. *Fixed blocks that were removed underwater not creating source water blocks. *Dropped items no longer float against the water current. *Tridents no longer disappear when they hit Armor Stands. *Bubble Columns now reappear quickly if they were blocked by a solid block. *Decreased the time is takes to break Coral Fans in Survival. *Rain no longer severely limits view distance. *The drinking sound is no longer played twice when drinking a potion or Milk. *Guardians once again spawn in valid water source blocks. *The Mob Griefing game rule now converts properly from Console Edition worlds. *Powered Observers now convert properly from Console Edition worlds. *''Fire Resistance'' once again protects players from Blaze ranged attacks. *Decreased the damage given by standing in lava when armor with Fire Protection and Protection enchantments is equipped. *Protection enchantments once again protects players from all types of damage. *Special symbols in a player’s nickname no longer cause a syntax error when trying to teleport that player from the Host Options tab. *Woodland Explorer Map once again point players correctly to Woodland Mansions. *Pumpkins are now consumed when creating an Iron Golem. *Top Snow falling on a Snow (block) no longer loses one layer. *Fixed an issue with saved worlds not syncing properly between Xbox One consoles. *Increased the durability of Sea Turtle Eggs when items are dropped on them. *Zombies and Drowned no longer jitter while jumping on Sea Turtle Eggs. Why would they though!? *Drowned will once again leave water to attack player at night, like they should! *Ice placed on Magma Blocks in the Nether no longer create water source blocks when melted. *Hay Bales now have the correct bottom texture when held or seen in Item Frames. *Arrows of the Turtle Master now apply the proper Resistance level to the target. *Active Conduits no longer have a black texture surrounding them on some devices. *Fixed players losing ownership of tamed animals after updating to the latest beta version. *Fixed the Sneak control not exiting a boat when using keyboard/mouse controls. *The player model in the skin picker no longer covers the rotate icons in certain GUI scales. Category:Beta